Babysitting Momo-chan
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Cute One-Shot. Kaname watches over his daughter Momohime, while Bloom is out for the day picking out her wedding dress.


I do not own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! Bloom Sakurakoji and cute little Momo-chan is what I own for this cute one-shot!

* * *

Babysitting Momo-chan

* * *

"Bloom, Bloom, wake up!"

Bloom was slowly awakened by her best friend Rima Toya, as she was shaking her lightly to wake up. Bloom opened one of her blue eyes to see her, before covering her head up with her extra soft pillows.

"Five more minutes, Rima-chan," Bloom replied tiredly. "Kaname kept me up last night, until Momo-chan finally fallen asleep in his arms."

"Sorry, Bloom that wouldn't work this time. Come on we have a wedding to plan and your wedding needs to be precise." Rima said, before pulling the comforter off of Bloom's body, before throwing one of the pillows at her, but she missed.

"My wedding?" Bloom asked, before she pulled herself up her hands and legs close to her chest.

"Of course, your wedding." Rima said. "Today's the day to pick out your dress."

Bloom stood up from bed as she outstretched her arms, until she was alarmed by her baby girl, Momohime who was making soft cooing noise while she was still asleep. Bloom was wide-eyed for a minute as she looked at the crib until she remembers something about today.

She and her friends and family were supposed to come with her to see her pick out the perfect dress for the wedding, but she forgotten about the baby Who will watch Momohime?

"Wait," Bloom stood up from her bed, as she picked up Momohime from her crib as she rubbed her big blue eyes and looked up at her mother, before she gave out a big yawn.

"If I'm out to go pick out a wedding dress, then who is going to watch Momohime." Bloom asked her friend. "Momohime cannot be seen yet, until the wedding reception."

The flower princess walked over to the change table as she changed the baby's dirty diaper. Rima walked towards her friend as she stood behind her, until Momohime turned her attention and started giggling at her.

"Does Kuran-dojo have any plans for today?" Rima asked, as Bloom was removing the dirty diaper from the baby's small body.

"No, I don't think so, unless he wants to avoid my brother then," Bloom replied before strapping the new diaper onto the baby as Rima pulled out a small baby toy for Momohime to play with, until she placed it into her mouth roughly.

"But, I'll ask him." Bloom said looking down at Momohime. "He was telling me that he wanted to be closer to his daughter."

"Ok then," Rima picked up the baby pureblood as she looked down at her. "I'll meet you and Kuran-dojo downstairs in the lounge room."

As Rima left the bedroom with the baby, Bloom walked down the hallway towards Kaname's room. She stood in front of his door, before she knocked.

"Enter,"

Bloom walked in as she looked at Kaname while his back was turned towards her. He was putting on his black button up shirt, as he was wearing his white slacks and black designer shoes. He turned around to see his beautiful fiancee and the mother of his child standing behind him from a distance before she walked towards him.

Bloom explained what was happening today with her as he listened carefully to his fiancée every word. When Kaname heard that Bloom needed someone to watch Momohime until she returns from the bridal shop, he gladly accept it. This was his chance to bond more with his daughter. He barely knows her for about two weeks now, but Momohime was warming up to her father, since the day that they first met.

As Bloom and Kaname climbed down the stairs, they walked to the lounge room where Tsubaki, Yui, Yuki, Rima, Senri, and Momohime were. Bloom noticed her daughter was sitting on Senri's lap as she was reaching to grabbed Senri's box of chocolate pocky from out of his pocket. She finally reached and grabbed it, before placing one of the biscuits in her mouth, while she places one in her uncle's/cousin's mouth as well.

They all walked towards the foyer of the Sakurakoji Manor and everyone walked out the doors, leaving Bloom and Kaname alone with Momohime. Bloom turned around to face Kaname as he was holding their daughter.

"Ok, Mr. Kuran," Bloom teased. "You have watched me take care of Momohime several times before, but if something happens please call me."

Kaname smiled before he reached down and kissed his fiancée lips. "Don't worry, Momohime and I will be alright,"

"Ok, if you say so," Bloom looked at her fiancee before looking at her baby girl. Momohime was still chewing on the last of the chocolate pocky stick as some of the fallen to the ground. She places a kiss on her daughter's forehead, before Momohime had a smile on her face.

"Ah, da…" Momohime cooed softly.

"I love you, my Momo-chan," Bloom said. "Be a good girl to Papa,"

With that, Bloom has finally left Momohime alone with her father. She looked up at her father as he was looking down at her daughter's blue eyes.

"Alright, Momohime, are you hungry?" Kaname cooed and Momohime showed a toothless smile to her father while drool and pocky bits were on her face. Kaname smiled softly at her daughter, before he walked into the kitchen to find some baby food for Momohime.

He managed to find purée strawberry and bananas in the refrigerator that the maid of the Sakurakoji Manor made for the baby, so he grabbed it since Momohime was eyeballing the reddish purée in the small container.

He walked into the dining room and places Momohime down in her highchair. She looked over her high chair as she watches her father pulled out a chair to her right and opened the purée baby food. Kaname places a small pink/purple baby spoon into the baby food, before he places the spoon under Momohime's chin and she opened her mouth to taken it in.

Momohime kicked her feet against the highchair as she enjoyed it. Kaname smiled at the baby before placing more into her mouth.

"Good job, princess,"

"Ahh!" Momohime opened her mouth as she wanted more.

Kaname places another small spoonful of the purée baby food into her small mouth as she clapped her hands happily while slowly swallowing it down her throat.

Once Momohime was fed, the baby had purée all over her mouth on her bib and her outfit. As Kaname was wiping her mouth off with the sensitive baby wipes that he brought down with him if Momohime needed a diaper change, which she might one need later. The almighty pureblood smiled at the baby pureblood as she was smiling while cleaning her face off, before picking her up and walked into the living room where her little play area would be.

* * *

Kaname was sitting on the couch in the living room area as Momohime's chin was resting over his shoulder with a white towel covering the shoulder of his black silk shirt. So far, Kaname had gotten Momohime to spit up and cry a little as she was getting close to burping.

"Come on, little one… just burp for me…"

He said softly, until Momohime gave a out a big burp follow by a small giggle. Kaname was surprised by the burp as he looked at Momohime for a minute, who was sucking on her thumb, before grabbing the blue soothie pacifier that was on the coffee table just for the baby pureblood.

"This is how I know that I fed you too much." Kaname said. "You're just like your mother sometimes,"

Another giggle came out of her mouth, before Kaname places the soothie pacifier into her mouth as she taken it.

"I'm glad that you find this amusing, Momo,"

* * *

It has been over two hours since Kaname was left alone with the baby. So far Momohime only cried if she wanted attention, just like this morning. Momohime crawled on the floor for bit as she playing with her toys for a minute, until her father noticed her posture was slowly leaning. It was time for get some sleep. Momohime was like an clock. First, she sleeps, next a diaper change, then feeding time, later plays with her toys or people around her, and lastly repeat.

Kaname decided to rest as well, until he can hear a cry coming from the bassinet where it was next to the small play area. He opened his eyes and walked towards the bassinet as Momohime had tears coming out from her big blue eyes as her left hand was in her mouth. He slowly cradles her into his arms, as he slowly rocked her gently hoping the baby only had a nightmare and wanted someone to comfort her.

"What's the matter, my little princess," Kaname cooed softly as he rocked her gently. Momohime was still sobbing as her left hand was in her mouth. He remembered if Momohime had her fingers or her hand in her mouth, it probably means that she was hungry once again, but first he had to check and see if she had a dirty diaper.

He held the baby up, until he moved away once he smelled the horrible smell of her dirty diaper. The baby giggled at her father's reaction as move his face away from her.

"That's why you were crying, my little princess?"

Kaname walked upstairs into Bloom's bedroom and places the baby down on the changing table. The baby looked to the right to see a toy that was left on the changing table was still there just for her, so she had the opportunity to grabbed and places it into her mouth, as she watched her father getting a diaper, baby wipes and baby powder.

He unbuttoned her pink onesie that the baby pureblood was wearing as he removed the dirty diaper and places it into the diaper pail. Momohime watched her father changing her diaper as she as kicking her feet gleefully.

"There you go… you're all clean now,"

The baby pureblood shake her toy as she dropped it, before placing her fist in her mouth. He lifted her up in the air and gave the baby an Eskimo kiss on her stomach which made the baby laugh and Kaname as well.

Suddenly, the baby cried once more as she looked at her father while kicking her feet, before he cradle her into his arm and walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

He walked towards the kitchen holding his crying daughter in his arms, as he opened the refrigerator grabbed a bottle of Bloom's breast milk. He places it into the microwave as he still held onto the baby close to his heart, until he was able to place the nipple into her waiting mouth.

Baby Momohime opened her mouth as she taken the bottle into her mouth. As she drinking her bottle, she looked up at her father while her small hand were on his fingers. Momohime finally finished her milk in a heartbeat, as Kaname remove it from her mouth, before the baby looked back at him.

Once again, Momohime cried so loudly and Kaname couldn't help but to figure out what is wrong with his little princess without calling his fiancee for help. The baby suddenly places her small hand into her mouth, until she pulled it out while crying in pain making tears stream from her big blue eyes.

Somehow, Kaname smelled blood in the air as he looked down at where the blood smell was coming from. Kaname looked down at her drooled hand to see that there was blood coming out her palm. He lifted up her top lip to see that their was small fangs cutting from the top of her gums.

"Is that what is wrong with you, my little princess?" Kaname cooed, until he noticed Momohime understanding what he asking her, by shaking her head while having her small hand covering her mouth.

Kaname had to find something to numb the pain down just her. Something that she can place into her mouth as she enjoying. Like a hard toy or maybe something that is gummie like. Until he figured out a solution, he remembered something from the past when Yuki was a baby and how his mother, Juri took care of it.

He places his index finger into her small mouth as she kept crying until it touches her small fang drawing out his blood into her mouth. Momohime closed her mouth as she slowly drank her father's blood for the first time.

This was a good bonding method for Kaname and Momohime to be closer together. The baby kept his finger into her mouth as she wrapped her small hands on it, while Kaname walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. Keeping his gaze upon the pureblood baby, Kaname reached down to kiss her small cheek as she still drinking from him.

"Momohime, you make me so happy," Kaname whispered. "I love you,"

* * *

Well, that my first one-shot of 2017! I hope everyone love the cuteness of Momohime and Kaname bonding together.


End file.
